


Buy Me Sweets

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's Sugar Daddy AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Joonmyeon is a rich girl with countless stacks of unlimited credit cards and money. She needs to spend her money on a sugar baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1172252/

“I’m so bored I could die.” Joonmyeon groans into her hands, her perfectly curled brown locks bounce as she huffs.

There’s no response for a moment and she wonders whether her friend doesn’t hear her, but a few seconds later, the so awaited response comes.

“Okay. So what?”

She grunts, fingers digging into the wooden coffee table of the café.

“Minho, I need a suggestion!” She hisses pitifully towards her guy friend. Such a good friend she has here.

“You are rich, Joonmyeon. You can go travel all around the world without having to think about the money. You are the legitimate heir of Kim Industrial Company. Spend your money.”

Joonmyeon rolls her eyes, “Such a great idea you have there, Minho, but breaking news, I have done that.”

The guy sends her a look before a grin appears on his lips.

“So, I know this idea that will erase every boredom of yours. Wanna hear it?” The heir of heir of Choi Foods and Agro offers.

Joonmyeon lifts her head almost immediately.

“Tell me, tell me!”

“So, there is a website in the internet and... let’s just say that it offers entertainment for rich people like you-”

“Like us, Minho. You are rich as fuck.” She cuts him and he ignores her.

“Right, whatever. Anyway, it offers you entertainment in the form of... sugar daddy and sugar baby. You choose.”

Joonmyeon narrows her eyes at him.

“You seem to know a lot about this.”

Minho clears his throat, “I, uh, I have an account there.”

“You do?” She mutters in surprise.

“That’s not my doing, okay? Kim freaking Kibum did [that](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7893970) _(a/n: click to read)_ to me!” Minho hisses but the slight flush on his face is giving it away.

She tries to whistle but fails, “So, you are fucking someone from that website?”

Minho glances away, “...not yet.”

It pulls a giggle from Joonmyeon and she leans over the table.

“Give me the website!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as she gets back to her huge ass flat, she throws her handbag away and grabs for her laptop. Her nerves are palpitating as she waits for the website to load.

The display of the website is so pretty and Joonmyeon licks her lips in anticipation as she clicks on the button of _create an account_.

This seems to be very interesting and all but she can’t help but to feel a bit anxious.

People in the website won’t recognize her as the daughter of Kim Industrial Company, right?

_Account created. Thank you for joining SweetBabySugarDaddy.com!_

“Well,” Joonmyeon mutters under her breath as she leans closer towards her laptop display to get a better view.

She can’t be choosing a stinky pervert old man or an underage boy as her sugar baby. It won’t be exciting.

_Choose one:_

_Sweet Baby_

_Sugar Daddy_

Of course sweet baby. Joonmyeon is rich as fuck. She is in no need of more money. Her father is only one call away.

Various names and profiles pop into the main display. Joonmyeon chews on her thumb. Who should she choose into her proposal?

There are lots of potential names and faces.

Kang, Lee, Kim, Seo, Yook, Nam, Yoon, Song, Hong, Fang, Zhang.

All of those names have the quite decent faces which grab Joonmyeon’s attention.

There is one though, one name that grabs Joonmyeon’s attention the most even without a profile picture on.

Zhang.

It’s clearly not a Korean name and she is so bored with her usual life, so it only makes sense that she will have more fun with something out of ordinary, right?

What an absurd explanation.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Joonmyeon clicks on the linked profile and she is told to enter the first greeting.

_Hello._

The answer is not coming in another five minutes and Joonmyeon is starting to lose her mind. She doesn’t make a mistake, right?

_Hello there ;)_

Uh, winky face. This guy better not be a corny one.

_Mr. Zhang, isn’t it?_

_That’s actually what people call my father with, so you can come up with something more refreshing, sweetie._

Fuck, corny. But Joonmyeon feels a smile tugs on her lips.

_Oh. How should I call you then?_

_Yixing is fine._

Yixing. Zhang Yixing. Oh fuck, even his name is so hot. Joonmyeon shudders into the couch.

_Not Korean?_

_Clearly not. Tell me your name, sweetie._

No one will recognize her, right? Her father hasn’t announced the plan of her taking over the company so it should be fine.

_Joonmyeon._

_Joonmyeon. Sweet._

_How old are you, Yixing?_

_As old as you want me to be ;)_

_Seriously._

_Haha, I’m twenty five._

_What a coincidence! We are on the same age._

_Ah, I can’t have you call me oppa then. You are a girl, right, Joonmyeon? Because if not, then we need to end this here. I’m straight ;)_

Fuck.

_Yeah, I am a girl. Need a proof?_

_Already giving me a show? Shouldn’t it be me who satisfies you though?_

Satisfy. Fuck, the word sends shiver down her spine as she imagines a faceless guy doing a strip tease in front of her. Her breaths suddenly come out in short pants.

_Never mind then._

_You apply to be my sugar... mommy? Is that even the right term? Lol_

_No, please. I’m not looking to take care of a child so no mommy._

_Alright, sweetheart. Whatever you want._

It’s surprisingly quite nice chatting with this Yixing guy. The way he chats might be a little bit off and weird in some parts, but he is... strangely charming.

_Joonmyeon? You still there?_

_Ah, yes. Get a bit distracted. Sorry._

_No worries, honey. Anyway, want to meet up?_

Already? They have just chatted for no less than twenty minutes and he wants to meet up?

_Uh, you sure?_

_Yeah, I want to meet you, but only if you wanted to._

_Alright._

_Alright?_

_Yeah._

_So, tomorrow?_

_Sure. Where?_

_At the café at the center of the city. At five._

_Okay. How do I know it’s you though?_

_I will be wearing... what’s your favorite color?_

_Pastel blue._

_Okay, I will try to find any shirt with pastel blue. I just hope I have it._

Joonmyeon cracks a smile as she reads the latest words.

_Don’t force it._

_I’m sure you will know me just fine, Joonmyeon._

_Um, yeah._

_Alright, I will see you tomorrow._

_Okay._

_Good night, hon._

_Good night._

Hon? Seriously?

Joonmyeon drops the lid of her laptop and sighs into the cushion. She just hopes she is doing the right thing and... she really hopes that Yixing guy is not a fifty years old.

She hopes he is hot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a thundering heart, Joonmyeon steps into the café she and the Yixing guy have promised to meet. Five minutes into waiting, she is sipping onto her banana smoothie and tugging onto her sleeveless pastel blue spring dress.

If the guy was ugly, she would smile and act as if it was a prank.

If the guy was hot, well, she would gladly suck him off.

“Joonmyeon?”

Oh sweet voice. She lifts her head up when someone calls her name and holy mama, the guy is so freaking hot.

“Uh, Yixing?”

The guy smiles, fuck, he has a dimple, she shudders.

“Yes. It’s such a luck to meet a girl as beautiful as you.” The guy, Yixing, says as he takes the spot across her.

Joonmyeon shifts on her seat as she hears his compliment. It might be only a sweet talk to get into her panties but she will gladly flung the fabric off and welcome him in between her legs.

Yixing is the hottest guy she has ever met.

“Uh, hello.” Joonmyeon greets softly, still unable to open up.

Yixing smiles that dimple again and nods.

“Hello, Joonmyeon. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope you don’t wait for too long.”

Gentleman. She keens internally.

“Ah, no, I have just... arrived. So, um, what do we do now?”

Yixing hums before a grin makes its way onto his lips, which are thick and tempting. She wants to bite them.

“What do you think about dinner?”

She nods, “Okay. Where do you want to go?”

It’s her responsibility to ask because she is in charge of money here, right?

“Wherever you like, sweetie.”

Sweet cheeks. Joonmyeon bites back a squeal and she urges him to stand up. She leads him to her car and as he slips into the passenger seat.

“Nice ride.” He comments.

The short ride to the restaurant is silent as Joonmyeon drives her car and is completely unable to start a conversation with someone new. The Yixing guy also doesn’t seem to mind that they are spending the entire journey in silence, but one thing that she is sure about.

He is staring at her for the entire time.

Joonmyeon keeps her eyes straight on the road.

The restaurant she chooses is the place she often visits with her friends and family so it does not surprise her that the waiters are all gawking the fact that she is coming with a very hot guy.

“Dinner for two, Ms. Kim?”

“Yes. Private.” Joonmyeon nods.

They are led onto the private room for dinner and Joonmyeon still has not heard anything from her companion.

As soon as the waiter comes to take their orders, Joonmyeon watches from the corner of her eyes that the hot stuff is staring interestedly into the menu.

And, gosh, screw her, because when the hot stuff speaks fluent English when he speaks about what he wants to order, Joonmyeon shifts on her seat. She can’t be wetting her panty yet.

“So,” the hot stuff, or who Joonmyeon wants to keep calling his name from now on as Yixing, says with a smile.

“So.” Joonmyeon tries her best not to show her nervousness.

Yixing smiles, then he leans forward to rest his chin on top of his knuckles.

“What makes a pretty girl like you doing this?”

He calls me pretty, Joonmyeon screams internally and she holds back a squeal by pinching onto her leg.

“I’m bored with life, so my friend suggests me the website. What about you?” She is quite curious with how someone as hot as him will want to join the website.

“A bit similar to your reason, but a bit different at the end. I’m bored and my friend pulls a prank on me by creating this account with my name. I don’t really pay attention to it at first, but then I become desperate and... you choose me.”

She chooses him. It is surprisingly pleasing to hear.

“What... what are you desperate about?” She questions, her nervousness increasing rapidly as he is staring at her with such an intense gaze, as if he wanted her to melt.

“Money. It’s a bit tight these few weeks. My dad is being a stinky old man.” He grumbles.

Joonmyeon lets out a soft giggle at his face and the sound she lets out grabs his attention back on her. He gives her a lopsided smile before he reaches a finger forward to gently poke her nose.

“Cute.” He comments.

Her breath hitches at the contact and the word. She glances up at him and finds out that he is practically staring, not ashamed that they are locking their gazes together.

All patterns are broken when the waiter comes knocking into the private dining room and bringing their orders.

Overall, their dinner is very surprisingly pleasant. Joonmyeon finds herself smiling shyly for all the time they chat. He doesn’t stop complimenting her with nice words and she really likes it.

It feels like he knows what to do to make her excitement keeps building up.

Joonmyeon knows she is a person who is very quick to feel bored. It is like every single thing that she finds exciting at first will slowly lose its excitement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you like the dinner?” Yixing asks her and Joonmyeon nods her head, dabbing her lips with the napkin.

“Yes, it’s very-”

She stops, however, when his thumb brushes over the corner of her lips. He pulls his hand back to lick the stain on his thumb.

“...pleasing.”Joonmyeon whispers breathlessly.

“I’m glad to know that.” Yixing says with a smile.

“Say,” he starts again, “what’s the next plan?”

Joonmyeon grips onto her dress as he asks the question. She has a plan or two that will involve the two of them but at first, she is not sure he will agree to it.

Fortunately now after seeing the dark gaze in his eyes, Joonmyeon knows that she hits the jackpot tonight.

“Want to come to my place?” She offers.

The smile on his mouth answers the question.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The elevator ride up to her huge ass flat is tense with an unreadable tension.

Joonmyeon fingers along the clasp of her handbag as they wait for the number of fifteen to her floor. He is standing idly beside her, hands tucked onto his pockets and eyes locked onto every movement from her.

The ding voice of the elevator awakes the both of them and Joonmyeon quickly comes up to her door. The lock code is entered and the door is opened.

She turns around to let him in yet a gasp leaves her mouth when he pushes her inside.

Thick lips pressed onto her and Joonmyeon feels her back against the closed door.

“I have wanted to do this for the moment I lay my eyes on you.” Yixing whispers lowly against her lips.

Joonmyeon shudders and stands still submissively. God bless her for having such hot stuff ravaging her completely.

Yixing kisses her again, this time with an added power and a tongue is breaching into her mouth. Joonmyeon whimpers in need as she brings her fingers up to tug onto his hair.

“Bed...room-” She chokes when his hands grab onto her ass.

“With pleasure, princess.” He hikes her up and he moves on instinct to find her room, while he drags his mouth along her neck.

Joonmyeon mewls when he drops her onto her bed, the room is a completely pitch dark and it does not let her see his lustful face.

Yixing’s hands creep under the skirt of her dress to feel her legs, before they grab the fabric and pull it over her head.

She breathes heavily under the scrutinizing gaze of his and she can feel him tracing every dip and every contour of her body even in the darkness. He shifts around for a moment; letting Joonmyeon regains her breathing before he comes back to tower over her.

“You want me to do something?” He whispers, caging her under his arms and Joonmyeon shudders as their bare skin brushes together.

“Um,” she whispers hesitantly, “yeah.”

Yixing chuckles just from above her and his hand traces the inside of her thigh, making Joonmyeon moans softly and unconsciously spreading her legs apart to give him the much needed space.

“Sweet girl. But I won’t fuck you. Yet.”

She lets out a disappointed whine yet he only chuckles softly at her reaction. He drags his hand up and it fingers along the elastic band of her panty.

Her breath hitches in anticipation.

“We have just met. Let me do one right thing, baby.”

Yixing scoots down and unceremoniously drags her panty down. Joonmyeon shrieks in surprise before her shriek changes into a high-pitched squeal.

She pants as Yixing is kissing the inside of her thighs, before slowly nearing towards her wet core.

“Please,” she begs.

One gentle lick makes her keens in pleasure. Joonmyeon parts her legs even wider if that was possible and lands a hand over Yixing’s head.

There’s a slurping sound as he does wonder by sucking onto her clit. Joonmyeon feels her body shakes uncontrollably as it has been a very long time since she last has sex with people. The way Yixing presses his tongue inside of her, and then retraces it back only to lick over her swollen clit, everything makes Joonmyeon loses her mind in no less than five minutes.

“Ah, ah, y-yes,” she breathes the words out, eyes closed in pleasure.

Yixing chuckles and the vibration sends shiver all over her. There are tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes as indescribable pleasure hits her.

“I’m so c-close…” Joonmyeon whispers, her fingers tugging onto his sexy brown locks.

Unbelievably, he leans back to lick his lips and holding Joonmyeon back from her first orgasm. She looks at him in disbelief through the darkness.

Yixing hovers over her again to kiss her mouth and who is Joonmyeon to refuse those lips even though they have just licked every corner of her crotch?

She lets out a moan, a desperate one at that, as she claws his back gently.

He grabs her butt cheeks and mutters about how soft her skin is. Joonmyeon ignores the remark and focuses on getting back to her need to climax. Yixing seems to understand though as his hands leave her ass and creep up to the clasp of her maroon red lacy bra.

The last fabric flies away from her and Joonmyeon lays naked as the day she was born with the hot stuff above her.

“Don’t worry.” Yixing says to her before dipping down to kiss the swell of her right breast.

Joonmyeon mewls as she likes it when someone plays with her breasts. She is a kinky little shit.

His kisses turn into full power sucking and Joonmyeon cries out in pleasure. Yixing then moves one of his hands down to her core, thumbing over her sensitive clit before pushing a finger in.

“Oh!” She cries again.

Those fingers do wonders to her body. They rub the velvety walls of her inside and the thumb keeps teasing her clit. Joonmyeon closes her eyes and lets herself be pleasured.

Yixing keeps latching his mouth on the both of her breasts in switching motion. She can feel how hard her nipples are from the sensitivity and it won’t take long before she finally comes right into his hand, a loud moan leaving her mouth.

He seems to be satisfied judging by the chuckle he is pressing into her neck. His fingers do some more thrusts before pulling out completely.

Joonmyeon lays powerless on the bed, weak and satisfied.

“Sweet.” Yixing says, slurping onto her come in his palm.

Joonmyeon brings an arm over her face to cover it from embarrassment. The hot stuff is drinking and lapping onto her juice as if his life was depended on it.

“You are so addictive.” Yixing says again before dipping down to give her one kiss that leaves her breathless. Joonmyeon throws her arms over his shoulder to pull him lower, so that he can give her a mouth-bruising kiss.

A shift is all that is needed before she feels his hardness poking her tummy.

“You are still hard.” She mentions and Yixing shrugs.

“No problem.”

“Do you want me to… help you?” She bites her bottom lip in nervousness.

He is silent for a second before he pecks her cheek.

“Do as you wish.”

Joonmyeon sits up, being alerted by now, and pushes him to lay down. Yixing waits patiently as she tucks her locks to slip behind her ear. Joonmyeon eagerly grabs the hard shaft, gasping at how huge it feels because she can’t see it very clearly.

“Go on, baby.” He urges her.

She nods, before opening her mouth up and licks onto the leaking tip like a shy kitten. There’s a grunt coming from him and she considers herself of doing a good job to pull such reaction. Yixing runs his hand over her hair, patting his head softly as she finally puts him deeper into her mouth.

“Go on, baby girl.”

It’s really exciting to hear Yixing making those strange sounds of pleasure and it boosts her confidence up. Joonmyeon gasps for breath yet she doesn’t back down from sucking him real good. Yixing is worth this treatment for the nice orgasm she gets just now.

A jerk forward from Yixing’s hips is enough to let Joonmyeon readies herself of what is to come. The cum spurts down onto her throat and she happily licks the softening shaft clean.

“Come here.” Yixing calls and she rises herself up. It’s like she is waiting for a present for doing such a good job.

He hugs her close while he kisses her mouth so strongly, sending dizziness to her head.

She doesn’t really remember when but she feels deeply in sleep while he is still peppering kisses all over her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the morning comes, all Joonmyeon can feel is the soft covers all over her bare skin.

There is a low murmur just outside of the bedroom and Joonmyeon opens her sleepy eyes, trying to regain a part of her memories back because it’s a blur. She imagines herself having a very adventurous night and a powerful orgasm.

Oh dayum, it’s not just a mere imagination.

Because a hot and handsome guy enters back her bedroom, only clad in boxers.

“Hey, baby.”

Holy sunshine, his voice is so hot. Joonmyeon smiles shyly to him as she rises up and keeps the covers all over her body to hide her nakedness.

Yixing smiles to her as he walks closer to the bed. She looks expectantly at him and he gives her a very quick but surprisingly sweet kiss on her mouth.

“Good morning. I hope you have a good sleep.”

Joonmyeon nods her head and the movement shrugs the covers off her shoulder. Yixing’s eyes gaze onto the exposed skin for a little while and he leans forward to peck the skin before pulling the covers up.

“No need to tempt me so early in the morning.” He teases, making her giggles softly.

Joonmyeon shakes her head as she stares at him with a silly smile. Yixing pats her head gently.

“Do you want to grab some breakfast with me? I know one place with good pancakes. Their maple syrup is fucking delicious.” He offers.

Joonmyeon feels her cheeks warmed and she nods.

“I have to get back to get a change of clothes though. I will see you soon?” He questions and Joonmyeon holds back a whine. She doesn’t want him to go yet but what can she do, he does not have anything to wear here in her flat.

“Alright.” She whispers softly.

“Wash up, baby girl.” Yixing grants her a smile before he grabs his clothes and wears them in a swift motion.

With one kiss on her lips, he leaves her alone for a while.

Joonmyeon slips out from under the covers and picks her abandoned panty and bra and dress. She shivers though as she remembers how they end up leaving her body and onto the ground. She will really like to repeat that again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With another sleeveless dress but in the color or white this time, Joonmyeon elegantly locks her door and spins on her heels to get to the elevator; only to squeak in surprise when Yixing swipes her up and kisses her square on her mouth.

“Hi. You look pretty again.”

Joonmyeon smiles shyly at him and she glances to his outfit. White shirt with three top buttons unbuttoned and black skinny jeans. He looks so fucking good. His thighs are so huge and they look strong, she will like to try how to bounce against them.

No, no, no dirty thought in such early morning.

“Let’s go.” He mutters while grabbing her hand and leading her to the elevator.

Joonmyeon gazes down onto their locked hands and she becomes so weirdly shy with that. It’s like they are going on a date, well, technically it is a breakfast date so it is okay.

As the elevator doors close, Yixing wraps an arm around her waist and steals a soft kiss from her.

She stares at him questioningly yet he says nothing and keeps smiling at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a plate full of pancakes stack and butter and the infamous maple syrup, Joonmyeon moans in delight. It’s such a satisfying breakfast and Yixing chuckles at her.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. This is so good.” She mutters while cutting another piece before shoving it into her mouth.

With their legs tangled together innocently but nicely intimate just under the table, the both of them chat lightly while finishing their breakfast. It is no surprise by now that she finds him being such a good company.

“Always a messy eater.” Yixing comments before grabbing her chin and he kisses her mouth to clean the remaining syrup she misses to wipe.

Joonmyeon breaks into giggles and puckers her lips even more just to get a longer kiss, and Yixing does not seem to mind as he tilts his head to press their mouth longer.

After she pays the bill because she says that money is her job, they head towards the clothing section in the mall as she insists to.

“I want to get you some pairs of nice clothes because I don’t think I can take you out of my sight for more than five minutes.”

Yixing sends her a smirk as if asking ‘really’ and Joonmyeon tiptoes high enough to kiss him softly.

Some paper bags and they head towards the food section because apparently Yixing wants to pay her back with his cooking. She just can’t wait to taste his masterpiece.

Her car is now stuffed with clothes and food and as they drive to find a good place for lunch, Yixing offers to drive because she looks tired to do so.

Joonmyeon gladly changes seat with him because she hasn’t had anyone driving her around, except for her driver. It’s nice to sit in the passenger seat because she can do the staring for all the time without having to worry about the outside road.

“I give you my permission to take a picture. It will last longer, baby.” Yixing says teasingly as he changes the gear and handles the steering wheel with one hand just like a pro driver.

She swoons internally at the sexy pose of him driving the car and sighs in content.

“Do you want to have lunch at this Korean restaurant? My friend is the owner and she makes very good kimchi.” He asks.

“Anything is fine.” Her tone is distracted as she is still staring fondly at his side profile.

Yixing seems to notice her weird response and he snorts teasingly when he glances at her who is still staring dazedly at him.

“Pay attention to me, you blank bunny.” He reaches aside to pinch her nose.

A yelp escapes her mouth and she swats his hand away. Yixing laughs at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Young master Zhang!”

Joonmyeon scrunches up her nose at the weird call from the restaurant owner. Yixing laughs and nudges the girl.

“Stop calling me that already. We are bound to confuse people with those weird nicknames.”

Yixing grabs Joonmyeon by her wrist to pull her to his side.

“Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo. She is my friend. Kyungsoo, Joonmyeon, my date.”

Gosh, he calls her as his date.

“Now, now, such great news we have here! Wait until I tell puppy!”

“Don’t tell puppy. And please, let puppy know to stop calling me.” Yixing grumbles.

Joonmyeon furrows her eyebrows. What is with these people and their tendency with making weird names?

“Give me your specialty, Kyungsoo. We need food.”

“Alright. I will feed you two with delicious food!”

Yixing then nods and drags Joonmyeon towards one table. She gives up on trying to understand Yixing and his friends so she will just enjoy the food now.

They chat again and Yixing plays with her fingers, where the move is innocent but full of affection. It’s so nice to be treated like this.

With trays of food in front of them, they dig in and fill their hungry stomach with delicious warm soup, freshly handmade kimchi, and other food that taste very great on their tongue.

When Yixing gently helps her wipes her fingers and mouth, Joonmyeon stares fondly at him.

Sure, they are bound by an unwritten and unspoken contract that their relationship is based only on pleasure and money. But Joonmyeon knows they have a bit more than that. It’s too fast for them to have it this way, they have just known each other for a day, but she can’t help herself.

“You are staring again.” He reminds and Joonmyeon snaps out from her thought.

They are already in one of the accessory stores because she needs to buy grateful gift for Minho for suggesting the website to her. She has not felt this excited for a very long time.

“Nothing.”

“You sure, baby?”

Baby. She shudders in delight.

“Yeah. Come on.” She says before linking their arms together.

After spending a very long time choosing the best gift, she puts her credit card back into her purse and then Yixing helps her grabbing the paper bag.

“Should we head back?” She suggests.

“Whatever you wish, baby.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon is sitting on the marble counter of her kitchen as she watches Yixing moving around to prepare the dinner.

It’s very pleasant to watch someone moves graciously in her kitchen and moreover, to cook dinner for her.

“I will burn if you kept staring.” Yixing mutters as he marinades the meat slices with the sauce.

Joonmyeon giggles softly.

Yixing then leaves the spoon into the bowl and he turns around to her. He pecks her lips softly.

“How about you watch TV or something?”

“I want to watch you do this.” She almost whines.

He laughs at her childish tone, “Alright, alright. Just don’t stare too much or I will burn for real.”

Joonmyeon stifles a giggle.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The dinner consists of a mix of Chinese food and Korean food. Joonmyeon can’t get over the fact of how talented Yixing is.

She gets a few cuts of sweet sour pork with bell peppers and pineapple. One bite is enough to make her moans in delight.

“How come you are so good in this?” She questions curiously, groaning at the tasty wonton soup.

Yixing chuckles, “The talent runs in the family I guess.”

The Korean taste of japchae is also very good.

“Oh, I really want you to cook for me everyday.” She says while munching.

Yixing stills for a moment from her words before a teasing grin appears on his lips, “Noted.”

She doesn’t understand the meaning behind that grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon walks out of the bathroom, clad in one of the large shirts she has with no pajama bottom.

Yixing is sitting at the edge of her bed, upper body exposed from the lack of shirt, while talking into his phone.

“No, puppy, shut up,” he laughs.

She walks closer to him after dropping her towel onto the chair. He seems to see that she is walking towards him and he smiles, opening an arm and she easily slips onto his lap.

“Puppy, shut up for a second. You haven’t stopped talking. No, no, you can’t make a whining sound, I won’t be defied again, Baekhyun. Talk to you later, bye.”

As soon as he cuts the line, his attention moves to her who is sitting silently while staring at him.

“Did you just... talk to... a puppy?”

Yixing laughs and hauls her closer to him, ignoring her surprised yelp.

“The puppy is my friend. The nickname is something we come up during college so it just sticks on him up until now.”

Joonmyeon hums and absentmindedly runs her fingers over his face. Yixing smiles at her, humming questioningly.

“Nothing.” She mutters.

He chuckles before gripping onto her waist and he kisses her lips softly.

Joonmyeon sighs fondly and hangs her arms on his shoulder, while tilting her head to give him the control of deepening the kiss.

“So sweet.” Yixing mutters against her lips when he leans back for two seconds, before he dips again.

She parts her mouth and easily welcomes his tongue to touch with hers, mewling softly when he licks the roof of her mouth.

Yixing grunts, however, when she unconsciously shifts on his lap.

He leans back and roughly pins her down onto the bed, taking her by surprise.

Joonmyeon breathes heavily while staring up expectantly at him. Yixing is towering over her, a half smirk gracing his mouth.

He says nothing but then he grabs the shirt she is wearing and rips it off from her, leaving her with her metallic blue bra and panty. She doesn’t really wear bra during night sleep but she is sharing her bed with someone else so she just needs to do some manner. Even though it is no use.

Yixing makes a sharp intake of breath before he is trapping her down with his intense stare.

“So fucking pretty.” He murmurs, making Joonmyeon blushes shyly. She has heard people compliment her so many times but she wonders why this one feels so oddly different.

Yixing lowers himself to nose along her neck, taking in her scent before peppering kisses all over the smooth skin.

“So soft.”

Joonmyeon shifts under him, throwing her head back to give him more access. She moans softly when he starts making marks on her throat and then down to her chest.

He darts his tongue out to lick over her cleavage. She mewls.

“Your breasts are pretty.” He comments.

Joonmyeon realizes just how her breasts look like. They are kind of huge and full, supple and firm, just like those you often see on lingerie models. And she is so fucking proud that he sees them.

Yixing makes a sound akin to groaning, before he shoves his face against the upper swell of her right breast.

“Please,” Joonmyeon whispers, finally making a sound. She needs more than this touching.

He gives her a small nod as his hand reaches back to the clasp of her metallic blue bra. The lace drops onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom with a dull sound but no one pay attention to it.

Yixing’s eyes are locked onto her supple boobs, hardening nipples in the color of light brown coming into sight.

“Fucking gorgeous.” He breathes, because he has not seen them clearly the night before from the lack of light.

Joonmyeon pants heavily, squirming under his stare but then she shrieks when his warm mouth encloses over one nipple.

“Aah,” she breathes, gripping onto his shoulder.

Yixing makes a diligent suck on it, sending spasm over her whole body. His hand creeps on her soft tummy, tracing over the lacy band of her underwear before slipping under the fabric.

Joonmyeon gasps when his fingers make contact with her clit and he doesn’t waste a second to toy with it.

“Ah, oh, p-please, Yixing!”

He drags his hand back and she almost whines in annoyance if not for the fact that he is dragging her panty down her ankles.

And she is completely bare.

He looks at her as if she was an angel lying naked under his mercy.

“So fucking beautiful.” He says in disbelief.

Joonmyeon curls onto herself, feeling shy to be stared at and to be complimented that many.

Yixing pulls his boxers down and he parts her legs wide to settle comfortably in between them.

She tries to glance at him.

“Myeonnie, such a sweet girl you are.”

Joonmyeon arches her back off of the bed as the husky voice whispers into her ear.

She feels gentle hands tracing every inch of her bare skin and she can’t help but to moan when she can clearly feel just how hard she makes the guy. His erection is resting perfectly on top of her thigh and holy mama, he is huge.

“You want me to take care of you?”

She nods her head obediently and gasps when his lips trail along her skin.

This is going to be a very pleasurable night. She still can’t believe that she gets this hot human being in her bed, who is now dragging his tongue down in between her breasts, continuously moving south to give a teasing nip on her hip bone, before sniffing her wet folds deeply.

“Ah...” She mewls in embarrassment and shifts around when he is eating her out again.

It feels different though this time because she knows that he is going to fuck her after this.

So, she moves her hips down on his tongue, trying to quickly build up the excitement and soon, Yixing leans back and licks his wet lips.

“Do you have a condom, baby?”

She nods, shaky finger pointing to the bedside drawer and he moves almost immediately. The rustling sound of the package being ripped open is making her losing her mind. She is going to have a cock in her in less than a minute.

Yixing rolls the condom down onto his shaft and Joonmyeon dares herself to take a peek.

Fuck. He is so fucking huge!

The mushroom head is wide and the shaft is vein-y. She feels herself becoming wetter at the sight.

He holds onto her slick folds with his thumb and slowly he guides himself to her. Joonmyeon grips onto the sheet in anticipation, gasping immediately when the cock head passes into her.

“Fuck.” Yixing hisses lowly, his hand gripping onto her thigh.

The push is tight and very warm and Joonmyeon is slowly losing her mind. Yixing’s cock is the biggest she has ever had inside her vagina. This is amazing.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chants when he is finally balls deep inside of her.

He lets a breathy chuckle at her reaction.

“Can I move, baby?”

“Fuck, please.” She begs shamelessly.

Yixing smiles amusedly at her before pulling back slightly, only to push it in again. Joonmyeon screams in delight because he is so fucking amazing in bed. His cock is grazing her g-spot already.

“Fuck me, more, more!” She demands and Yixing is more than glad to fulfill her wish.

With both hands gripping tightly onto her hips, he picks up the pace and begins to thrust in and out, sending her completely to the cloud nine.

“Ah, aah, ah, yesss!”

Her thighs are tensed yet she forces them to part wider.

Yixing grunts at her tightness, eyes locked onto her jiggling breasts due to the fast motions of thrusting.

He bends down to capture her mouth into a kiss, swallowing down her high-pitched moans and turning the kiss into a messy one complete with saliva and tongues.

“Ooohhh, oh, Xing!!” She throws her head back, pulling back from the kiss as she feels her head is spinning dizzily from the over pleasure.

Yixing grabs her breasts with his palms and squeezes them roughly, much to her delight.

“More, aaah, give me mooorreee!!”

Such a screamer she is, Joonmyeon feels so embarrassed by her own act but you can’t blame her. She is having the biggest penis inside of her, thrusting so fast that she starts to forget her own name.

“Baby,” Yixing mutters as he reaches his fingers down to rub her clit.

Joonmyeon comes in the strongest orgasm ever and she slumps completely still as his thrusts start to turn erratic before he is coming into the condom.

He glances down at her and chuckles when he sees that she has fallen into a deep sleep, still with the softening dick inside of her.

Pulling out of her, he pecks her cheek before switching the light off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon wakes up with a sore but satisfied body.

The spot beside her is empty and cold and she wonders where the hell her hot stuff goes.

She yawns widely and stretches, only to realize that she is stark naked. With blushing cheeks, she grabs her abandoned bra and panty and puts them on.

There is a sizzling sound coming from the kitchen and Joonmyeon bites down her lip to hold back a smile, because she is staring at the very naked broad back of Yixing. It’s a pity that he is wearing his boxers because she will like to see the state of his un-aroused cock.

Her bare feet pad over the wooden tiles before she comes up to him and hugs him from behind.

“Oh. Baby, you are awake.” His tone is smiling and he gently pats her arms around him.

She nods into her broad back and purrs in delight when the smell of scrambled eggs enters her nose.

“You must be hungry. Go sit, baby girl.”

Joonmyeon tiptoes in effort to peck his cheek before she runs to the table.

Yixing places down a plate of scrambled eggs and sausages with tomato sauce poured over them. He then glances at her and smirks.

“I like this better.” He says, shamelessly staring at her bare skin only covered in bra and panty.

Joonmyeon giggles before sitting down and grabs a spoon to dig in. A glass of orange juice is placed in front of her and she gives him a thankful smile.

Yixing eats from the same plate as her and he steals kisses from time to time. All Joonmyeon does is to giggle and pucker her lips for a more proper kiss.

Empty plate and two used spoons are soon being joined by the empty glass as soon as the juice is chugged down by Joonmyeon.

She then offers to bring it to the sink and to wash her hands from the spilled sauce and juice. Yixing follows behind her closely and waits.

As soon as she is drying her fingers, she is being spun around and a very hot guy is invading her personal space.

“Hey, baby.” He greets teasingly.

Joonmyeon chews on her bottom lip, “Hi.”

Yixing pries the abused lip from the pressure of her teeth, only to abuse it himself. She moans right away into his mouth when he licks her mouth and he still can taste the sweet orange juice.

His hands grab her breasts through her bra and Joonmyeon mewls, hands flying up to squeeze his biceps.

Yixing drags his mouth down from her lips, lower to her neck to suck a very big and prominent mark on the skin, before he drops down on his knees and looks up at her teasingly.

Joonmyeon breathes through her mouth and she yelps when he drags her panty down to her knees. She lets out a soft wail and she grips onto the metal counter she is currently leaning onto as he nears her crotch and sniffs her.

“Sweet.”

He bites her thigh playfully before without hesitation begins to lick over the wetting folds.

“Oh, Yixing, nggh...”

He grabs onto her ass cheeks and squeezes them, making Joonmyeon mewls and gasps for being eaten out in such early morning. She juts her hips lower to give him more.

Yixing sucks on her clit, eliciting a loud moan from her and he sends vibration to her by humming. Joonmyeon trembles in pleasure, eyes teary because she feels her orgasm is nearing.

“C-Close,” she whines to alert him.

He pats her butt to let her knows that it is okay to come and Joonmyeon lets herself loose; eyes closed and mouth parting in a breathy moan as she comes spilling her juice on his tongue.

She is panting, feeling weak on her knees and clutching onto the metal counter for dear life. Yixing stands up, tongue peeking out to lap the remaining juice all over his lips before he grabs her forcefully by her waist.

Joonmyeon’s hands fly up to hold onto his biceps and he maneuvers them to sit on one of the dining chairs, with her straddling on his lap.

Yixing pulls her panty down and it hangs on her left ankle, completely being ignored. Joonmyeon looks down and sees him dragging his boxers down and she gladly helps him. His cock springs out almost immediately, hard, stiff, and needy.

“Fuck. Condom.” He hisses in annoyance.

“It’s okay. I have pills.” She mutters before kissing him.

Yixing clutches onto her hips and helps her lifts up, her hands guiding his dick into her. A moan leaves her mouth as his cock pushes past her velvety walls.

“Oh, Myeon,” Yixing grunts and buries his face into her neck.

Joonmyeon gasps for air, excited that she has his cock bare in her, without any layer separating them. The feeling is amazing and she can clearly feel him twitches inside of her.

“Ah, ah, ah, g-give me-”She stutters as she lifts herself up, the cock slipping slowly out from her before she slams back down again.

The both of them moan in unison and it doesn’t take too long before Joonmyeon is bouncing on his penis, moaning like a bitch in heat.

“Y-Yixing- ooooh! Oh!!”

The said male unclasps the bra which is still magically tied around her tits and as soon as the plump breasts come into his sight, all bouncing and jiggling from the way she rides his dick, he groans in delight.

Joonmyeon ignores her bra hanging on the crook of her elbows and keeps going, in order to reach their desired climax.

“Mmphh,” she gasps when Yixing kisses her roughly, tongues tied together in an intimate dance.

It’s a new hobby for Joonmyeon because kissing Yixing feels like the most interesting act she can do. Yixing has a pair of lips that can do wonders to her.

Her breast is grabbed by a palm, squeezing and thumbing over the hard nipple. Another hand of Yixing is slapping her ass cheek repeatedly; making Joonmyeon unconsciously juts her ass out to his hand and secretly liking it.

“Baby, you are so good,” Yixing mutters into her mouth, as he thrusts his hips up.

Joonmyeon throws her head back away from the kiss, a hoarse moan spilling out as she rides the guy’s penis as if her life was depended on it.

“Yixing, nnnhh, yes, yes,”

She clutches onto his shoulders and she mewls when he grazes his teeth over her nipple. He breathes heavily over the mound before sucking on the flesh.

Joonmyeon cries out as she comes almost immediately right after he encloses his mouth over her bouncing boob.

Her juice spills down onto his crotch and thighs and Yixing groans at the tightness wrapping around his cock.

“Can I come, baby?” He asks with strained voice.

Joonmyeon nods, pecking his lips while grinding down on him.

“Come, come, just come,” she mutters.

Yixing grips onto her waist tightly as he spurts his cum out into her, liking the way the girl whimpers lowly when he fills her inside.

They breathe heavily, shaky pants escaping their mouth.

Joonmyeon chews on her bottom lip when she finds that Yixing is staring at her fondly, an amused smile playing on his mouth.

“Good morning, baby.” He greets her, pecking her cheek afterwards.

She giggles softly before snuggling into his shoulder.

“Morning to you, too, Yixing.”

He laughs and hikes her up, rising from the chair. Joonmyeon giggles when he tries to grab her fallen panty and bra with his toes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It doesn’t seem like it but when Joonmyeon glances at the calendar, it has been two months since she starts hanging around with Yixing.

Their time together is so precious and entertaining. Joonmyeon often finds herself staring while the guy is talking and she always ends up with a kiss on her cheek for being so distracted.

When she is all alone, she also always stares into space and replaying the way Yixing’s laughter echoes in her head or the way Yixing’s hands trail burning touches all over her body.

They have gone to countless dates, making Joonmyeon feeling like she is the cloud nine and it really does feel like he is her boyfriend, when in fact, he is not.

It’s inevitable; but she is falling for him, way too fast and out of her control.

They may have lots of sex here and there, but the subtle moves from Yixing are giving her the code that he likes her, too.

He loves peppering kisses on her face, not stopping until she breaks out into loud giggles. He often holds her hands tightly, playing with her lithe fingers and telling her to take care of her nails.

He loves cooking for her, sometimes even bringing the breakfast to the bed and waking her up with gentle kisses and playful tickles. He makes sure that she is well fed, well bathed, well taken care.

She wonders whether she needs to tell him that she likes her. I mean, she is literally his... what do you call her again, sugar mommy? Ew, it’s disgusting.

But even though their relationship is based on it, Yixing has never once asked her to buy him this or that. She is always the one paying first because she is stinky rich. She needs to spend some percent of her fortune.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baby, you ignore me again.” Yixing sighs into the phone.

Joonmyeon giggles because she is currently choosing for an outfit.

“I’m sorry, what do you say again?”

“I say that I have to attend a party tonight. I hope you can come with me.”

She blinks, walking away from her walk-in closet and jumps onto her bed to grab her phone.

“What party?”

“Just some party I need to attend or my dad will have my head.”

“Okay. What should I wear? Something formal?”

“How about I help you find something? There is this shop my mom loves visiting.”

“Alright.” She giggles into the phone.

Yixing chuckles, “I will be there in ten minutes. See you, baby.”

“See you.” Baby. She wants to add it but it feels awkward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

With fingers intertwined together, Yixing leads her to one of the dresses shops and sure, this shop looks very nice.

“What kind of dress do you think I should wear?” Joonmyeon asks as she touches a few that catch her attention.

“I have gotten my suit ready because my dad is nagging and my mom is too willing to order me one. Let’s find something for you to match along with mine.”

Yixing pulls her towards a few dresses and Joonmyeon slips into the fitting room.

“Um, no. Too long.”

“Turn around, baby. Ah, not this one.”

“Too open. I’m not sharing you.”

Yixing turns out to be a quite nagging person in the term of choosing an outfit. Joonmyeon pouts as she puts on the fifth dress and helps her God because she is this close in ripping the fabric.

“How about this one?” She questions.

Yixing says nothing for a moment and it takes her surprised when he stands up and comes closer to her.

“Perfect. We will take this one.”

His smile looks as if he owned the world and it’s nice to stare at it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The clock shows that it is nearing six and Joonmyeon puts on the newly bought dress. The satin dress is colored in wine and is shaped in a sultry v-neck. It has double spaghetti straps that fall over her open back as she puts it on. She looks feminine yet at the same time seductive with the side slit that shows her thigh and dayum, Joonmyeon feels so glamorous and sexy.

The person at the reflection in the mirror is her but she feels very different. The dress really makes her like the glamorous little girl who will attend her very first important gala.

She curls her locks into big loose and places them neatly on top of her left shoulder. It’s lucky that she happens to own a hand bag that has the same color as her dress.

Yixing will be very pleased to see this.

As if on cue, there’s a ringing of bell and Joonmyeon checks her last appearance on the mirror before rushing to the door.

“Baby, what takes you so-”

Yixing stops nagging and runs his eyes up and down her body.

Joonmyeon feels so self conscious under his gaze and she does the inspection as well.

Yixing is wearing a shade darker of wine suit but they complement each other so perfectly. His hair is swiped back and it shows his forehead cleanly. The black inner dress shirt of his suit is peaking out so perfectly and a few top buttons are opened, making Joonmyeon can peek at the skin.

“Wow. You are so beautiful, Myeon.” His voice comes out in a whisper and he is smiling so brightly.

Joonmyeon chuckles shyly to cover her nervousness and Yixing steps forward to her, closing the distance. His arm slips to hold her slim waist and he kisses her lips softly.

“So beautiful, my baby girl.”

“You are not so bad yourself.” She whispers back. Yixing sends her a questioning look.

“Not so bad?”

Joonmyeon fakes a glare, “Fine. So damn handsome.” She slaps his chest.

Yixing laughs softly and closes the door of her flat, before he escorts her towards the elevator.

“What kind of party is this actually?” Joonmyeon asks as they settle in the elevator, waiting it for going down.

He sends her a side look, his arm gently holding on her waist.

“A family party.”

She hums. “You are not going to tell me the detail, aren’t you?”

“Nope.” He grins then he pecks her cheek.

Joonmyeon stares at the car as Yixing holds the door open for her.

“This is your car?” She questions in disbelief, because hell, this is a car she wants ever since the start of the year but it’s really, really expensive and there is no way her dad will let her buy it when she has so many she doesn’t really use.

“Uh... no. I, uh, borrow it from my friend. Get in, princess.”

She enters the car and falls into an awe as she stares at the interior design of the vehicle. Yixing jogs to the driver seat and he starts to drive them away from her place.

“Hey, baby?” He calls.

“Yeah?”

“What do you think of white lie?”

She glances at him, “Why so suddenly?”

He shrugs, “Just curious. So?”

“Well, as long as it’s something that is done in order to avoid hurting people or even to stop something harming, then I think it’s fine.”

Yixing hums, nodding slowly. “I see.”

“Where does this come fro-”

“Oh, we have arrived.”

Joonmyeon glances at the place and finds that they have arrived at the best luxurious hotel and uh, she has ever stepped her feet in here for like twice.

“What kind of family party to be at this extravagant,” she mutters lowly while unbuckling the seat belt.

Yixing waits for her to escort her down. They are in the underground parking lot and they go to the elevator after Yixing gives the keys to the valet.

“Excited?” He asks her gently.

“Kinda. I’m curious, actually.” She responses.

The number they are going to is at the fifteenth and right before the metal doors of the elevator open, he turns to her to kiss her mouth gently.

“Do you mind to enjoy yourself for a moment, baby? My dad wants to see me for a while.”

She shudders at the thought of standing alone in the middle of the party with strangers but well, no one knows her so it will be fine.

“Alright.” Joonmyeon whispers and they walk into the hall.

Classical music resounds in the hall as well as the tinkling sounds of champagne glasses hitting one another. The low buzzing of people chatting is also filling the whole hall.

“I will get you soon.” He leads her towards one corner, “Stay here, okay?”

She nods and he smiles slightly at her before he disappears in between the crowd.

Joonmyeon can recognize some people she often sees having meetings with her dad and some even are the heirs of big companies.

What kind of family party is this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Joonmyeon?”

She spins around and finds Minho is moving towards her, a surprised look on his face.

“Hey.”

“You don’t come with your dad?”

“Wait. My dad is here?” She asks with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Has been for a while actually. You don’t know? Why are you staying alone here?” Minho questions.

“I am waiting for my company to get back here. He is talking to his dad.” She tells.

Minho stares at her questioningly, “Who is your company?”

“Someone by the name of Yi-”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The crowd goes silent when the stage at the far end of the hall is occupied by an old man holding a microphone.

“Just as I have told you all before, no party will be perfect without its main actor.”The old man says, smiling.

“Who is that?”Joonmyeon asks, nudging Minho on his arm.

“That is Mr. Zhang, the host of the party. And the founder of Zhang Co.”

“Zhang Co.?” She almost shrieks in surprise.

What the fuck? How can Yixing get an access in joining the party hosted by Mr. Zhang, the founder of Zhang Co. which is the most influential company in the industrial world?

“...and for the announcement, I would like to invite Mr. Kim of Kim Industrial Company to join me here.”

Joonmyeon watches her dad goes up the stage and being all smiles with the influential old man. She gets a questioning and curious stare from Minho but she can only shake her head because she does not know anything!

“With Mr. Kim joining me here, I will announce that Zhang Co. will likely do a stock split by the start of next month. And the next announcement is that Zhang Co. will be merging with Kim Industrial Company for a better future.”

“Fuck. You are going to get richer, Joonmyeon.” Minho teases her with a laugh.

Well, shit, no. She is the legitimate heir so this will be her job next. Shit.

“And for the main announcement,” Mr. Zhang says, making the crowd goes silent again after clapping.

“With this opportunity, I am going to appoint the next chairman to replace me. Please welcome my son, Zhang Yixing.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Joonmyeon watches her date goes up the stage and does a handshake with her father, before taking the microphone.

Fuck.

What is going on here?

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Zhang Yixing and just as what you have heard, I will replace my father as the new appointed chairman.”

Clapping hands are heard echoing in the whole hall.

“This is such a good opportunity for us to gather here and the first work for me that I have to do well on. Also, it is such a great honor for our company to merger with Kim Industrial Company,” he nods his head gratefully towards Mr. Kim who nods back with a proud smile.

“I hope I can learn so much from my father and Mr. Kim.”

Another round of clapping.

Joonmyeon prays to God that she is not pale by now.

“The last but not the least,” the young Zhang continues, “I would like to invite my company, my official date for the night. An amazing and beautiful girl who I miss for the span of twenty minutes ever since I have arrived here.”

Fuck, he is not going to-

“The daughter of Mr. Kim, the legitimate heir of Kim Industrial Company, my dear, Kim Joonmyeon, please join us here on the stage.”

Minho gasps and his wide eyes widen more.

Joonmyeon gulps audibly.

A staff escorts her politely towards the stage. She can see her father and Mr. Zhang are smiling proudly at her as she walks to the stage.

She is sending a confused stare at Yixing but the guy can only reply her with an apologetic stare of his.

He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles gently. She swears she hears some cooing from the guests.

“With this, I hope for the better future for our companies and thank you so much for your support. Enjoy the rest of the party.” Mr. Zhang says.

Joonmyeon glares at her date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing is giving her a pleading look as he clutches onto her hand. They are sitting on the chair of the private dining table as the guests are enjoying the dinner dishes.

Joonmyeon stays silent.

“Baby? Talk to me?” He starts softly.

She glares.

“What is this? Why don’t you tell me?”

Yixing sighs and scoots closer to her.

“Okay, first, I am so sorry that I don’t tell you the truth, but it’s hard to tell people about my identity. I find out you are who you are when I see your picture with your dad. Secondly, I have been avoiding to be appointed as the chairman for like forever but time is moving and I need to do this for my father and family. Thousands of people depend on me. Third, this merger thing has been planned for so long and my father sees that it is only right to announce it at the same day of me being appointed.”

Joonmyeon stares at him and she can see honesty, there is no lie. Well, he is not lying about anything actually, because he says nothing about who he is and she knows she has never questioned about it to him even once.

“Alright.” She sighs.

“Alright?” Yixing repeats to confirm.

“Alright.”

He lifts her hands up and kisses every single finger of hers. Joonmyeon breaks into a soft laugh and he pulls her close into his arms.

“Lastly, baby,” he whispers into her ear.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend? Because I really like you and I really want to call you as mine.”

Joonmyeon gasps as she leans far enough to stare in surprise at him. Yixing doesn’t let her too far though because he keeps a steady grip on her waist.

“Are you serious? You like me?”

“Yeah, I like you and I know this might be too fast but I’m starting to fall in love with you on each day we spend together. I just think that you might feel the same, unless I’m just being delusional for all this time.” He shrugs.

Joonmyeon gapes.

And then she throws herself back into his embrace.

“I love you.” She whispers, pecking his lips.

Yixing sends her a look, “Already? Wow, we might as well get married just as what your father tell last week.”

“Get married? What-”

She is cut by the appearance of Mr. Zhang, followed by her own father. The two old men look happy to watch their children being cozy all together.

“The more I see you two, the more I feel like you should get married.” Mr. Zhang starts with a laugh.

“You don’t tell me you are seeing Yixing.” Mr. Kim says and Joonmyeon cringes. Well, she has just literally been Yixing’s girlfriend in no less than five minutes.

“Dad, Mr. Kim,” Yixing greets politely.

“Stay still, Yixing. Let me see my soon-to-be daughter-in-law clearer.”

Joonmyeon feels her cheeks redden at the remark and she unconsciously hides into Yixing’s shoulder.

Mr. Kim laughs at his daughter’s reaction.

“My, my. Such match made in heaven you two are.”

They chat for a quite some time, with the old men teasing them about marriage plan and the number of kids they plan to have, before finally the two youngsters are left alone.

“Remind me to never stay alone with your father. He won’t stop asking for a grandchild.” Joonmyeon shudders.

Yixing laughs at her face, “You hate it that much to the thought of bearing my child?”

She slaps his arm, “Don’t put words in my mouth. I do not say that.”

“Alright, alright, girlfriend. I will just shut up.” He says before kissing her softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the party has finally ended, Joonmyeon slumps into the seat of the car as Yixing drives them back.

“I don’t ever want to attend social gatherings or company parties anymore.”

Yixing chuckles, “That can’t do because you are coming with me to every single invitation from now on.”

“Urgh.”

The soft sound of the engine dies as it settles on the parking lot. They ride the elevator up and stumble into her flat with laughter.

“So that car is yours?”

“Yeah, it is mine.”

“Sexy ride.” She mutters while taking off the heels. Wow, that feels great.

“I prefer to have you to ride me, baby.” Yixing comes up to make tentative touches along her waist.

Joonmyeon giggles and pads into her room.

“Hey, help me with the zipper?” She asks.

He comes right away, now free from the suit blazer. His fingers touch her bare back before gently grab the zipper.

It gets dragged down and slowly, Joonmyeon shrugs the straps off her shoulder, resulting on the dress to pool around her ankles.

Cold air hits her bare breasts as the bra cup of the dress leaves her body.

“A thong, huh?” He pokes her ass cheek and starts peppering kisses down her shoulder.

Joonmyeon giggles but gasps right away when his hands creep down under her arms to fondle with her breasts.

“You look so sexy in that dress, baby. I can’t help but feel jealous when some men are ogling at you.”

She drops his hands down and turns around to face him.

“Now, now, I’m yours so why would you be jealous?”

“I don’t have a proof to show that you are mine.”

Joonmyeon pretends to think before she snaps her fingers.

“Why don’t you get naked first? I will wait for you in the shower.”

She then giggles before running to the bathroom, stripping of her panty and leaving it at randomly.

The warm water is running as she turns the tap. It slides down her body, washing away her fatigue.

Arms wrapped around her waist as strong chest pressed against her back.

“You should have waited for me.” Yixing mutters against her ear, nibbling on it afterwards.

Joonmyeon giggles teasingly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah... ah, more,”

Joonmyeon feels her breath is stuck in her throat as she tries to claw at the glass wall of the shower but to no avail it doesn’t work.

Yixing is grunting against her ear, hammering up into her from behind while fingering her clit. The warm water is still showering over them, making the glass fogs.

“Do you want to come, baby?” He asks through his panting.

Joonmyeon nods her head, “Y-Yes please.”

Yixing sucks a mark on her neck and then he grips onto her hips to bounce her up and down on his cock. She wails in delight before coming straightaway.

As he follows her by coming into her, they wash quickly to shuffle back into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Different with the quick sex in the shower, they go gentle and slow this time.

Joonmyeon grabs onto the pillow as Yixing delivers tender thrusts into her, wrecking her in another way.

“Ah, so good...” She mewls, moving her hips in his rhythm.

He chants her name on each thrust, hands rubbing her breasts and doing circular motions with her nipples.

It’s very different from the other quick rounds they have.

“Myeon- fuck,” he shudders when she unconsciously tightens around his penis.

“Yes, yes,” she whispers into the air, rocking slowly with him.

“Love, I’m close,” Yixing mutters while his hips’ movements are stuttering as the sign of his climax nearing.

Joonmyeon feels her heart swells at the nickname and she smiles.

“Just come, baby.” She thumbs his cheek.

Yixing turns his head slightly to kiss her palm.

He pushes a few more deep thrusts before his penis spurts strong semen into her. She moans softly at the feeling and comes as well, spilling her juice out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s calm as they try to regain their breathing back.

“You okay, baby?” Yixing asks hoarsely, pecking her cheek.

Joonmyeon smiles, nodding.

“It’s really good. I should really down a few more pills if we were going to do it without any more condoms.” She jokes.

He bites her nose playfully, “How about you stop taking those pills so that we can have little Joonmyeon running around, huh?”

She laughs softly and he joins her right after he pulls out of her.

“Oh gosh, I love you, baby.” He whispers so suddenly, pecking her swollen lips before pulling her into his chest.

Joonmyeon stills and then she smiles into his skin, clutching onto him tightly.

“...love you, too.” Her voice is muffled against his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the morning comes and Joonmyeon opens her eyes, she is immediately greeted with the sight of her boyfriend sleeping, which she thinks should be named as perfection.

Cute, adorable, handsome, charming boyfriend.

A kiss is what she needs to have a very nice day but Yixing seems to have a different plan as he deepens the impromptu kiss she starts.

When Joonmyeon leans back, all breathless and wide awake, she sees Yixing smiling so brightly at her.

“Good morning, baby. Sleep well?”

 

 

 

 

Yep. It’s perfection.

 


	2. Give Me My Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joonmyeon takes turn to be spoiled by daddy Yixing. She likes this one better.

Warning: Smut scenes ahead, daddy kink

 

As Joonmyeon digs her teeth down onto her own lip, she watches her fiancé in between her legs. Yixing grunts lowly with his hoarse voice while thrusting in and out of her vagina.

“We... don’t have enough... time,” Joonmyeon chokes, fingers digging onto the bottom part of her beige colored long dress which is currently bunched up above her waist.

“I don’t care.” Yixing hisses, moving his hips forward and backward repeatedly.

Joonmyeon mewls as his dick twitches in her, unconsciously making her spreading her legs wider.

Her heels clink onto the marble counter of the bathroom as she starts to feel her orgasm nearing while having her legs spread open and sitting onto the cold marble, shoulder pressed into the mirror behind her.

Okay, so it’s their first public sex and she has to admit that it is very arousing. This is way better than the business talk she needs to hear for the span of two hours. Her ears are burning from the talks of investors. She would rather have a penis inside of her.

“Xing-” She gasps, moaning into the humid air.

The male huffs his breathe as he pumps faster into her.

“A bit more,” he croaks out. Joonmyeon nods and tries to hold back her orgasm, because the feeling of coming together is very satisfying.

Yixing clutches onto her hips before he whispers a broken, “Come on,” and spills his load into her. Joonmyeon comes right away in the middle of Yixing filling her up.

“I don’t think... I can continue the party... having cum in me like this.” She whispers brokenly.

Yixing stares amusedly at her and nods, “Okay. Let’s get away.”

As he draws back to pull his limp cock out of her, he smirks at the sight of his thick cum connecting his dick with her wet core and ruined thong.

“Get me down. I can’t feel my legs.” Joonmyeon whines, trying to close her thighs but to no avail she is well spent.

Yixing chuckles and scoops her up into bridal style and he easily gets her out of the bathroom.

As soon as the valet sees him walking through the parking ground, he quickly helps him.

“What happens with your fiancée, Mr. Zhang?” The young valet boy asks worriedly.

Yixing smiles, “Just tired and sleepy from all those business talks. Thanks, kiddo.”

The valet boy bows at him before Yixing slips into the driver seat.

Joonmyeon snorts almost immediately.

“Tired. Yes, I’m tired from having a cock from pounding into my vagina.” She says amusedly.

“I can’t possibly say that we fuck in the bathroom, can’t I?”

“No, but you could possibly wait until we get back home.”

He sends her a look of disbelief, “You can’t say that when your vagina is sucking me in so deliciously.”

Joonmyeon groans and shakes her head.

“Let’s just stop with the sex talk. I’m tired and very sleepy.” She yawns.

Yixing chuckles, “Just sleep, baby. It will take a while before we arrive.”

 

 

 

 

 

After being engaged to Yixing, Joonmyeon moves into his house and spends her days in mountains of hugs, cuddles, kisses, and sex. Lots of it.

Waking up to the sight of Yixing’s sleeping face or his bare chest making Joonmyeon thinks that she has the entire world in her hands. She always spends ten minutes of kissing Yixing on his lips on every morning, just to wake the sleepy head.

They bath (sometimes together, sometimes separately) and then they prepare breakfast together. They eat together and then they go to work together (she has taken over the company, for her father’s sake). He comes to fetch her for lunch and then they continue work until working hours are over. He comes fetching her up and they spend the rest of the evening doing… things.

“Baby,” Yixing calls from the room. Joonmyeon pads away from the kitchen after placing down the last dish onto the table, an apron over her. It’s her turn to prepare dinner today.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t find my sweat pants?” Yixing asks, scratching his head in confusion.

Joonmyeon finds herself smiling at the sight. Such cute fiancé she has here.

“That blue sweat pants?” She asks and she gets a hum. As she walks towards the closet to rummage into it, Yixing comes up to stand behind her, hands on her hips.

“What’s for dinner tonight?” He asks, muttering into her ear.

“Clam soup and- ah!” She drops the sweat pants when his hands creep under her t-shirt.

“You are in apron is turning me on.” Yixing whispers, pressing his boxers-covered dick against her bottom clad in on her hot pants.

“T-The soup will get… cold,” Joonmyeon mewls when he cups her breasts.

“I want you.” Yixing simply says before lifting her onto the bed.

He unbuttons her t-shirt and throws the fabric somewhere, followed by her hot pants and panty. Somehow, the apron is still on her, she wonders how he does that.

Yixing licks his lips as he stares at her naked body covered only in an apron.

“Beautiful.” He comments, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her lips. Joonmyeon moans against his mouth, fingers clutching onto his arms. It’s cold without her clothes on but she admits it’s very sexy and kinky to have this kind of sex.

The upper part of her breasts pop out from the neckline of the apron and Yixing locks his eyes on it. He groans and brings his palms up to squeeze her boobs. Joonmyeon squeaks, eyes rolling to the back of her skull.

“So sexy.” He comments breathily.

Joonmyeon whines, tugging onto the waistband of his boxers and pulling his cock out. She runs her hands up and down on the shaft, listening to him groaning in delight before she lifts her hips up to sink down on him.

She bounces up and down, riding him good and quick. The apron strap falls down to her arm, revealing her left breast and Yixing leans forward to take the flesh into his mouth.

“Aaaaaahh,” Joonmyeon mewls, eyes closing in pleasure when he sucks onto her nipple.

Her fingers tug onto his locks while she fucks herself on his dick. There’s one word that she wants to utter to him but never gets the chance to be let out. She really wants to call him,

“Daddy,”

Yixing stops bruising her boob, looking up with surprise at her.

“What did you call me with?”

Embarrassment fills Joonmyeon and her face warms up pretty quickly. She whines, glancing away.

“D-Daddy.”

His cock inside of her twitches and she moans softly. Yixing traces his palms all over her ass.

“Baby, you want daddy to give you his cock?”

Joonmyeon is surprised that he responses to her kink. He bucks into her and she lets out a moan.

“Y-Yes, daddy, please.”

Yixing chuckles darkly, hands gripping onto her hips tightly before guiding her up and down on his cock. Joonmyeon wails at the sudden change of pace, head thrown back in pleasure.

“You are swallowing daddy so well, baby girl. So fucking good.”

She nods, mewling again when he lands a slap over her ass.

“Obey me, baby girl. Touch your nipples.”

Joonmyeon brings her shaky fingers to massage her melon breasts, before twisting her own nipples. A loud whimper escapes her mouth as she assaults herself with him watching hungrily. Yixing whispers a low ‘fuck’ while pumping his cock into her. He kisses her moaning lips roughly and Joonmyeon whimpers into his mouth, feeling her orgasm nearing.

“Can I c-come, daddy?” She asks, feeling so turned on.

Yixing nips along her neck. “Only good girl deserves to come. Are you a good girl, Myeonnie?”

Joonmyeon nods her head. “I am a good girl, daddy. Please let me come.”

“Come, baby. Come for daddy.”

She arches her back, coming with a loud moan while squeezing his cock in her. Yixing hisses, eyes closing before finally he comes blowing his load into her.

“You have a daddy kink.” Yixing comments even before she could gain her hearings back.

“Uh?”

“I said you have a daddy kink. I don’t know.”

Joonmyeon feels her face reddens again, before she hugs him tight and burying her face on his shoulder to hide. Yixing chuckles, patting her ass.

“I’m sorry for being so kinky.” She mutters.

Yixing nips on her collarbone. “I love it. Don’t worry. Voice out whatever kink you want to do. I will take the supporting role.”

They end up eating the cold dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yixing, wake up.” Joonmyeon shakes his shoulder. The male is still deeply asleep. Poor Yixing, because he worked up late until midnight to finish some paper works.

“Baby, won’t you wake up?” She mutters, caressing his head. Yixing stirs before he slowly opens his eyes.

“What time is it?” He asks, voice hoarse and Joonmyeon kisses his lips softly.

“It’s almost eight. You can sleep again later, it’s Saturday anyway. But for now have some breakfast.” She says softly. Yixing nods sleepily but makes no move to sit up. She helps him sit and Yixing hugs her close, burying his face into her chest.

“Sleepy.” He mutters against her flesh. Joonmyeon stares at the male buried in her breasts and it causes her to smile because he looks like a kid. She pats his back.

“I know. Come eat and then we can go back to sleep.”

Yixing eats his breakfast with his eyes half closed and Joonmyeon ends up feeding him. As soon as they enter bedroom, he cradles her into his chest and they cuddle for the rest of the day under the covers.

When Joonmyeon wakes up, it’s around 2 in the noon and she shifts around. Yixing is still asleep, he can sleep for so long it’s amazing.

Joonmyeon rises up and grabs her robe to cover her naked body. They have the habit of sleeping naked because as scientist said, sleeping without any garment on is way healthier. And it helps whenever they are in mood.

She walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Their living complex is so silent during time like this. People spend their Saturday out and even the street is empty.

With her elbow against the windowsill, Joonmyeon relishes in the calmness of the noon.

So calm and peaceful. She can meditate or even have a quick yoga. Nothing can disturb her.

Or so she thinks.

Because the moment Yixing wakes up, he walks up to her and hugs her from behind.

“What are you looking at?” He asks, burying his face into her neck.

“Hey, you are awake. There’s nothing though, just enjoying the noon.” She holds his cheek and twists her neck to kiss him. Yixing bites onto her lips, nipping on them teasingly before the kiss quickly escalates to something hotter.

Joonmyeon moans into his mouth, gasping when Yixing’s hands trail down to the knot of the robe. His fingers undo the knot and the fabric opens. She whines when his fingers teasingly trace over her folds.

“Daddy,” she whimpers, jutting her ass out to rut against his bare crotch. The robe ends just under the swell of her ass and it’s the perfect length to feel Yixing’s hard cock slapping her ass cheeks.

“Fuck,” Yixing grunts, all sleepiness is gone as he grips onto her hips and pulls her bottom more towards him.

Joonmyeon wails when his cock nudges her wet folds. In less than a second, he slides in and she mewls at the feeling of being filled to the hilt.

Yixing drags the robe down her shoulder to nip on her skin.

“You are so warm around me, baby.” He comments, bucking into her. His hands go up to cup her breasts and he squeezes them in sync with his every thrust.

Joonmyeon takes a tight grip onto the windowsill while being fucked from behind by him. She bounces, her breathe hitches when his hipbones dig into her ass cheeks repeatedly, seemingly to imprint their marks on her.

The robe is hanging loosely on her, barely hanging on her arms as it keeps falling down on each harsh thrust Yixing is giving. He grunts in annoyance at the fabric, ripping it out of her arms and throwing it down onto the ground to leave her fully naked. Joonmyeon moans because they are having sex in front of the window where anyone could have just walked and see them and it’s fucking turning her on even more.

“Ah! Aah! Daddy, yes!” She throws her head back when Yixing gives a very hard thrust into her.

Joonmyeon twists her arm to the back and grabs onto Yixing’s ass cheek to pull him closer.

“More, more, daddy!!” She demands and Yixing lets out a breathy chuckle at how demanding she is. He gropes and roughly squeezes her breasts, the huge sized flesh spilling in between his fingertips. Joonmyeon wails in delight, mouth opened up and drool seeping down her chin.

Her nails dig into the windowsill when her orgasm is reaching and she screams out while spurting her juice. She is sure she has just woken up the whole neighborhood.

Yixing bends her down against the windowsill while he is trying to reach for his own orgasm. Joonmyeon clutches onto the wood, breasts free from the tight grip and the skin pink, as the hands release them to grip tightly onto her hips.

“Baby, you are so hot.” Yixing watches her bent over for him, panting and moaning from his cock only.

“Daddy, aah, nhh, so good,” Joonmyeon whimpers when he fastens his pace, movement stuttering from the nearing end. She grips onto the windowsill for balance, gasping for breath. Her body jolts forward and backward from the hammering from behind and her pinkish boobs bounce uncontrollably from how fast he is fucking her.

“I’m going to fill you with my milk, baby. Do you want daddy’s milk?” He asks, slapping her ass.

“Yes! Give me your milk, daddy!” Joonmyeon gasps out, finally stilling when Yixing stops thrusting and cumming into her. His cock twitches and spurts a quite amount of cum, filling her up to the brink and she moans softly. Yixing gives a few lazy thrusts into her before stilling completely.

“Fuck. It was good.” He pants heavily, gathering the wrecked girl into his arms.

Joonmyeon slumps against his chest, gasping for air into her lungs and chuckling weakly.

“We should do this more. It was so sexy.” She mutters. Yixing nuzzles into her neck, pecking her skin before pulling out and lifting her into his arms.

“Let’s just rest and forget everything.” He says, entering the bathroom to clean.

“Sound like a good idea.” Joonmyeon smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

With the amount of sex they are having, it doesn’t surprise anyone when she is now having a baby. Yixing jumps around the house in happiness, kissing her all over her face while muttering grateful praises. Joonmyeon sits still while watching her fiancé being happy, a smile hanging on her own lips.

His father and Yixing’s father are ecstatic with the news and Joonmyeon doesn’t even feel surprised when they propose for their children to be married soon. So, getting married they are.

It’s like the biggest wedding ceremony ever, because the son of the Zhang Co. and the daughter of Kim Industrial Company are getting married. News flash in the television for a week straight, from the start of the preparation up until the main day.

When they get married, reporters and journalists are all crowding the ballroom to take a slight of their wedding. Vows are exchanged, status is announced, and kisses are shared. Joonmyeon then is swept of her feet by his now-husband as he brings her to the car.

Don’t ask about the honeymoon, because they are going wild. Now knowing that they are married spouses, Yixing doesn’t even hold back and wreck her with the most delicious ways. Joonmyeon is spent, cum and bite marks and bruises all over her body, but she is sated sexually.

They have romantic times, too. They go sightseeing, stealing kisses while holding hands in the street, having heart-touching dinners which cost a lot (but it’s okay, Joonmyeon is rich, but Yixing is richer), and whispering love confession while staring at the sunset or stargazing at night.

Yixing’s hugs are the best, because his chest is wide and his shoulders are broad. His arms are long and his scent is heavenly. Joonmyeon always sleeps the moment he hugs her. Which are a lot.

Honeymoon ends in a blink of an eye and they are back home. Yixing’s father bought them a lot bigger house with complete set of expensive furniture, with the reason of wanting lots of grandchildren. Joonmyeon starts thinking while staring at every new inch of the furniture, where they can get their hands on for having kinky sex all over the new house.

She doesn’t go to work (because Yixing is worried, her father is way more worried, and Yixing’s father is the most worried one) to avoid tiring herself. So she just cooks and bakes to her heart content, lazes around, and getting her nails done on each day.

Her tummy grows rounder and bigger. Yixing keeps pressing kisses all over it while muttering that girl or boy, he wouldn’t mind at all. Joonmyeon would bend down to kiss his head and caress his locks.

Any other time, Yixing would being her to his office to chase away her boredom. Joonmyeon watches her husband working, his arms flexing and veins popping under his skin. In some occasion, she ends up giving him a hand job because he reasons that she is staring too often and it’s turning him on. That’s her purpose though.

Yixing spends his time surfing on the internet to look for healthy food for pregnant woman. He cooks a lot for her, with his sleeves rolled up and broad back to her sight. Joonmyeon sits on top of the counter, legs dangling and mouth watering. Her hormones have been way too fucked up these few weeks and she wants him to keep touching her.

As Yixing puts the pot full of water onto the stove, Joonmyeon rolls her long blouse up and drags her panty down to her ankles.

“Daddy, I’m wet.” She whimpers, parting her legs open.

Yixing’s head snaps towards her and he turns off the stove to kneel in between her legs.

“What do you want daddy to do, hmm?”

“I… I want daddy to eat me out.” She whispers, fingers gripping onto the counter. Yixing nods and leans forward to lick her clit, before teasing her wet folds.

“Ah, daddy- nghh,”

She parts her legs as wide as they could be and her eyes lock onto the sight of her husband’s face disappearing into her crotch. His mouth is wet from her juice and fuck, isn’t that such a turn on? She feels herself becoming wetter and pouring out more juice into her husband’s awaiting mouth. With his tongue poking inside and his thumbs caressing her thighs, Joonmyeon comes with a breathy moan.

“D-Daddy, I want you inside…” She asks and Yixing nods. He always gives her whatever she wants.

He releases the string of his sweat pants and rolls them low enough to pull his cock out. Joonmyeon reaches to stroke him before urging him to quickly enter her.

Her fingers clutch onto his upper arms when Yixing eases in, settling for a quite good moment.

“Are you okay? Anything hurt?” He asks. Their sex during her pregnancy is always vanilla. He keeps making sure that she is fine and not hurting anywhere.

Joonmyeon nods her head and Yixing starts pulling in and out, in and out, keeping a slow pace. She whimpers at that because she can feel every inch of his cock as he drags it out and pushes it in back.

Mouths pressed together and Joonmyeon doesn’t last long before she comes with a moan into the kiss. Yixing pecks her lips once, twice, thrice, before he comes into her unannounced.

“I need that soup now.” Joonmyeon whispers, feeling herself tiring up pretty quickly.

Yixing nods, pulling out and putting her panty back on her before he quickly finishes his cooking.

 

 

 

 

 

“How was your day?” Joonmyeon asks, lifting the little girl up into her arms. She makes her way to her car and straps the girl with the seatbelt.

“It was fun! I drew you!”

“Show your drawing to me later, okay?” Joonmyeon winks at her daughter before starting the engine.

“Okie!”

“Now, what do you say we pay papa a visit?”

“Yes, yes! I want to play with papa’s papers again!”

“Meihui, that’s papa’s work! You can’t give your signatures on them! Do you know how much it troubled papa that last time?” Joonmyeon can’t help but to lightly scold her daughter because Meihui made a mess that last time they went to her husband’s office. She was too active to even sit still and that resulted in Yixing groaning and having to print ten copies of contract, again.

“I’m sorry,” Meihui pouts, slumping into the seat, “Mei won’t do it again.”

“Good girl. Who knows papawill get you that bunny plushy.” Joonmyeon pats her head.

The girl’s eyes light up. “Really? That big one?”

“Yes. That big one.” Joonmyeon laughs while parking the car.

As they walk into the building, people greet her and the little girl holding her hand. Meihui looks around, waving to the workers with her little hand. The whole building is under her mercy. No one can resist her, no matter what it is. Zhang Meihui has the invisible power force over everyone.

Including her own father.

“Who’s this coming here?” Yixing mutters, putting down whatever work he is reading and opening his arms wide.

“Papa!” She runs into his arms, cuddling on his shoulder.

“Hey, love.” Yixing gives Joonmyeon a kiss on her lips. “I miss you.”

“Please,” Joonmyeon rolls her eyes, “I haven’t gone out for that long.”

“Still,” Yixing bounces the little girl in his arms, “I miss you every time you are way from me.”

“Does that mean Papa miss Mei too?” The little girl looks up with round eyes, questioning and innocent. Yixing smiles, peppering kisses all over the girl’s face. “Of course. You are my sunshine and without you, my world is full of darkness.”

Meihui makes a sound of giggle when her father plants a big smooch on her cheek.

“Darling, finish your work. Mei, come here.” Joonmyeon calls and Yixing puts the girl down onto her feet. She runs immediately back to her mother and snuggles against her.

“Papa, work hard!” She grins. Yixing grins, “Okay. Then we can go out for dinner.”

Joonmyeon watches the television while Yixing does his work. A few years have passed and he still has that young look on him. He grows more matured over the years and Joonmyeon now even cut her hair just above her shoulder. It’s troublesome to have long hair when you have to take care of your child.

Meihui shows her the drawing and Joonmyeon pecks her head, praising her with a very good job. She then starts drawing on one unused paper (after being checked so that it won’t cause any more problem) while Joonmyeon helps her husband with his works.

The merging between Zhang Co. and Kim Industrial Company makes them having more works so they have to divide it to finish early or Yixing would never leave his office.

When the work of the day is over, Yixing has his daughter in his arms and Joonmyeon holding onto his arm while workers bidding them goodbye. They get into Yixing’s car and tell the driver to bring Joonmyeon’s car back home. As soon as Meihui gets onto the back seat, she squeals at the presence of the huge bunny plushy she wants the most.

“Papa, is this for Mei?”

“Yes, dear. It’s for you.” Yixing laughs when his daughter climbs over the seat to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Papa! I will take care of it well!”

“No thank you to Mama? I told him to buy you that.” Joonmyeon furrows an eyebrow teasingly. Mei goes to her and kisses her cheek too. “Thank you, Mama! Mama is the best!”

They go to the restaurant and head to the reserved table, where Yixing’s parents and her own parents are waiting for them.

“Mei!” Four old people call enthusiastically and the little girl bows politely to her grandparents.

Dinner consists of light chatting and Meihui’s blabbers about what she had learnt in school.

“Ah, there is something I want to ask.” Yixing’s father calls to both the young parents.

“What is it?”

“When do I get another grandchild?” It’s funny that the old man seems like he is pouting.

Yixing shrugs. Joonmyeon holds back a smile before she speaks, “Um, about that,”

Every pair of eyes locks onto her. She lets out a tiny smile.

“It’s in the oven, actually.” She pats her tummy.

Yixing gasps. “I don’t know that!”

“Well, I just found it out today, so you will get your second grandchild soon, Dad.”

Their parents congratulate and praise Yixing for good genes and Joonmyeon laughs. Well, it’s a wonder that they just get another child for this long. If not for those condoms, they would have a group of children by now.

“Thank you.” Yixing kisses her on her lips when everyone has continued eating again.

Joonmyeon lifts a hand up to touch his face. “Thank your dick, not me. It’s quite powerful.”

Her husband laughs before kissing her again, whispering another thank you.

Joonmyeon sighs fondly, a smile playing on her lips.

Ah. Such a great life she has here.

 

 

 

 

_ Mei = beautiful, pretty _

_ Hui = intelligent, bright _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Hehe hope you enjoy this! Comments will be very much appreciated and will make me very happy! And Merry Christmas to everyone! Stay warm and spend the holiday with your loved ones! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> First Sulay/Layho. Hope you enjoy the (porn) story. Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
